


Wrapped Up in Pretty Ribbon

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Milking, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam come home to the bunker and find a delicious present under their tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up in Pretty Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ste3o (stefy_coool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Stefy_Coool for the Spn_j2_xmas. I went for the Wincestiel pairing in the bunker, with overtones of BDSM and Christmas! Sorry for the wait, but hopefully it's worth it ;-) Enjoy!!!

Castiel didn't know where he was, or how he got there. His first impression was that he was tied up; his eyes were blindfolded, he was lying on his back, and his limbs were immobilized. While his legs were simply extended and tied together, his wrists were pinioned underneath his back, forcing his back into an uncomfortable arch.

The next thing he realized was that he was chilly. While he was lying on something thick, like a rug, he could tell by rubbing his limbs together and the goosebumps on his skin that he was mostly naked. Some type of clothing must be on part of his body; there was a narrow, tight feeling around his chest and at his groin, like elastic. And when he rubbed his legs together, for all that they felt exposed, there was still something there that felt slippery. 

"He--hello?" he asked, hating how his voice quavered. He tried to open his eyes, but whatever was tied over them prevented that. "Hello? Is someone there?"

 _How on earth did I get here anyway?_ he thought, anxiety rising from his belly and blossoming into hysteria inside his brain. _Where am I, and who brought me here?_ The thought of being this exposed, this vulnerable, to parties unknown, for purposes that could only be nefarious--Castiel bit his bottom lip hard to keep from screaming. Oh, to have angel powers again. Forget about enjoying peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he wanted to be mighty again.

A sudden draft told him a door must have opened, and he trembled as footsteps crossed the floor, the tread echoing through his body as much as it thudded in his ears, until it stopped next to him. Castiel felt a tear seep out of one eye and trickle down his cheek, where a warm fingertip swiped it up.

"Aw, baby, don't cry," a deep voice said.

A second voice said, "Hey, now, what did Santa leave us?"

 

Dean and Sam were feeling pretty tired as they pulled into the bunker garage. The rumbling of Baby's engine echoed against the concrete walls before Dean turned her off. They dragged themselves out of the front seat. The last few days had been spent in Arkansas, chasing some so-called "elves" which had turned out to actually be a pack of rowdy boggarts. The boggarts had disguised themselves as Christmas elves to wreak havoc throughout the town. Boggarts vanquished, the Winchesters were glad to be home again, especially on Christmas Eve.

"I'm ready for a hot shower and a cold beer. We got anything good in the freezer? I'm starving," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah, I went on a supply run before we left. We've got frozen Thai, two kinds of curry, and three kinds of pizza. There's a big bowl of chili in the fridge too." Sam's stomach rumbled. "I vote eat first and shower later."

"I vote drink first." Dean opened the entrance into the main bunker, Sam right on his heels. An open door on the right off the main lobby showed a faint glow. "Hey, did we leave the tree on?"

They went to check it out, Sam murmuring about the risk of house fires from unattended Christmas lights. Dean strode into the library and stopped dead, so abruptly that Sam just about stumbled onto his heels.

Looking over Dean's shoulder, Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Flicking a quick look at Dean, he saw his brother staring wide-eyed as well. Sam stepped over to the tree, where he knelt down and ran a fingertip across a blindfolded face, catching a single tear as it ran down a quivering cheek. "Aw, baby, don't cry," he said softly.

Dean said, "Hey, now, what did Santa leave us?"

Castiel lay on his back underneath their tree. An emerald green silk band was wrapped around his eyes. His arms were bound behind his back, making his stomach thrust out, and his legs....

His legs were encased in sheer black stockings, the silky nylon lending them a sheen, and the black shadowing the curves, making them look a mile long. Wide emerald ribbon was daintily tied around his ankles.

What was really making Sam's eyes bug out, though, was the crimson satin corset Castiel was wearing. It was edged across the top with narrow black lace, and it cinched Castiel very tightly--the laces binding from his sternum down to his hips, creating a nipped-in waist and unaccustomed curves at his chest and hips. Sam peered closer, his dick already hardening in his jeans, and realized that the corset was pushing up Castiel's pecs, creating tiny little tits, with his nipples poking out just above the lace trim. Before he knew it, Sam's hand was drifting over and brushing against those little pink bumps. Castiel's gasp sent the rest of Sam's blood directly to his cock, making his head spin a moment with heady desire.

"Fuck," murmured Dean, now standing over them both. "Goddamn, that is fucking pretty." He palmed his crotch, hissing softly, then knelt on the other side from Sam. Sam looked at his brother and saw those gorgeous green eyes were dark with lust, the pupils black and wide, and his mouth already shiny from licking his lips in anticipation.

Castiel asked hesitantly, "Dean? Sam? Is that...is that you?" His head turned blindly from one side to the other.

"Yeah, baby, it's us. We got ya." Dean laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder, licking his lips again, and Sam could only think of a cat facing a dish of cream. "We're gonna take good care of you, Cas." He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aside. His gray T-shirt clung to his chest and shoulders, and if Sam hadn't already been hard, he'd be stiffening now. His brother was the hottest fucking man on the planet.

Dean ruffled Castiel's black hair with one hand and spoke to him in a husky voice. "Cas, gotta tell you, you look really fucking hot. We'd love to play with you in this get-up. But if you don't want to play, it's okay--just shake your head no. You do wanna play, nod yes, and me and Sam will take charge of you." Cas nodded vehemently, and the movement drew Sam's attention from Dean's mouth back to him. The crimson satin was stunning against Castiel's white skin, and Sam noticed now that he also wore a garter belt in the same crimson and black, with long tabs that attached to the stockings. He didn't see panties, and he might have been disappointed--he and Dean both appreciated some fine, tight panties--except for what was there instead.

A silver cock cage encased Castiel's cock, shining like a star at his groin. A gates of hell, with gleaming silver rings held together by red leather, restrained Castiel's flaccid dick. Castiel seemed unaware of his cage so far, but as Sam's eyes met Dean's, he knew that was going to change quickly. A green ribbon bow at the base of Castiel's cock led underneath to his balls, and Sam hummed with pleasure as he saw them separated and tied off neatly. Were Castiel even to attempt getting hard, he would be shut down quite painfully.

Dean stood up and wrestled out of his boots, then pushed his jeans and boxers down. His erection bobbed as he moved, and he casually ran his hand down its length a few times. "Come on, Sammy, get moving! You can't unwrap our present with all those clothes on!" He knelt back down and started playing with Castiel's straining little nipples, running his knuckles across them, stopping to flick them with his middle finger and thumb. Castiel moaned at the rubbing, trying to arch his chest even more, and gasping at the stinging little flicks.

Sam stood and ripped all of his clothes off as fast as possible. His dick was already leaking, a couple drops of pre-come landing on Castiel's skin. Dean leaned over and licked them off with broad strokes of his tongue. He began sucking and nibbling on Castiel's nubs, and their color darkened under the stimulation. Sam watched with pleasure--he loved seeing Dean's mouth in action--but he was too horny to just watch, so he started kissing Castiel.

It was fucking hot to kiss him with the blindfold on; Castiel couldn't predict where to look or turn, and Sam teased him with little nips to his mouth first from one side, then the other. Castiel's wide lips puffed up beautifully under Sam's attention, becoming rosier and shiny with spit. He moaned in his throat as Sam kissed him hard, punctuated by little yips as Dean kept tormenting his nipples, which were now swollen and red.

Both men sat back, watching Castiel as they ran their hands all over his body, simply enjoying him. Sam caught Dean's eyes, and they leaned in to kiss over Castiel's recumbent body. Sam lost himself for a moment, relishing Dean's kissing skill and fervor, and loving that they could share this side of themselves. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other before returning their attention to their present.

Dean pulled on the ribbon binding Castiel's feet, and together they spread his legs wide, his balls and his ass now readily accessible. Castiel started panting a little, and the cage twitched at his groin as his dick tried to harden. Sam chuckled. "Trying to get a stiffy there, little present? Don't think that's going to work out for you." He started playing with those deliciously tied balls, rolling them, squeezing them, tugging on the soft skin and the globes inside. Castiel whimpered softly at the restriction of the green ribbon binding around and between them.

Sam ducked down to mouth at his sac then, sucking and licking, using his mouth to get it wet, letting his saliva run down to Castiel's hole. Sam breathed deeply, relishing how Castiel's taste and scent were more intense here. As he used his mouth and one hand to play with Castiel's balls, Sam used his other hand to start rubbing Castiel's hole, teasing the entrance with the very tip of his finger. He was rewarded with Castiel's attempts to buck his hips, a movement that his position didn't allow. Instead, the bound man whimpered louder while his muscles trembled briefly.

Dean watched Sam's head bobbing as he licked and sucked at Castiel's balls. Sam was a master at ball-play--Dean shivered, recalling how expertly Sam could make him crazy just doing that. He bent and kissed Castiel deeply, claiming every bit of his mouth; both men moaned with enjoyment before Dean broke it off and straddled Castiel's head to face Sam. He sat right over Castiel's face, brushing his bruised mouth again and again with his balls, teasing him with them and rubbing them over his face. Castiel kept opening his mouth, trying to suck them in or sticking his tongue out to lick them, and Dean laughed while he kept on teasing him.

Finally, Castiel tried to catch them once again, and Dean took advantage of the opening to slip his dick in between Castiel's lips, filling his mouth, thrusting into it with short strokes. "Jesus! Cas! Shit, so good...so hot, baby, so wet, sucking me down so good!" He thrust deeper, flexing his hips hard, laying one hand on Castiel's cheek so he could feel himself inside as he fucked the ex-angel's face. Feeling himself moving inside a lover never failed to excite Dean. Castiel gagged, managed to catch his breath, gagged again as Dean simply fucked harder. Dean loved the wet, harsh sounds Castiel was making as he tried to breathe and swallow around Dean's dick; it intensified and amplified his own arousal. He put a hand on Castiel's throat; feeling his cock pushing inside it was the final straw. Dean cried out when he ejaculated, lost in the sensation of _hotwettightbreathe_. Still spurting, he pulled out to dribble the last bits of his come across Castiel's face. Castiel choked, saliva bubbles and come spilling from his mouth to slide down his cheeks and chin, mixing with the last of Dean's spunk. Dean, still catching his breath from his orgasm, watched the shiny mess slide across Castiel's chin before he caught some of it on his fingers and began to rub it all over Castiel's face.

Dean looked at Sam and saw he was staring at him, his hand moving steadily on his dick. "Fuck, so hot, Dean," he growled. He threw a hand around Dean's neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss, his lips and tongue demanding.

"Please," Castiel moaned beneath them. "Please..." He was trying to thrust his hips, but his hands were still behind him. Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded before they rolled him on his side and untied his hands. Castiel sighed with relief and immediately began groping to find them.

"Do you need something to hang onto, Cas?" asked Dean. Sam took one of Castiel's hands and brought it to his erection, humming in approval as Castiel began to stroke Sam's thick cock, running his thumb over its wet head and squeezing it as he jerked. Dean placed Castiel's other hand on his nipples, which looked red and tender as they peeked out above the corset. "Play with these little beauties," Dean ordered, rubbing them with Castiel's fingers. Castiel gasped as he pinched himself, but obeyed, tugging and rolling his already swollen nubs, whimpering with both pain and pleasure. Dean felt himself twitching again, his cock struggling to get hard as he watched Castiel torment himself.

"Damn, he just looks so fucking hot in this corset! Castiel, what made you put that on?"

Castiel's briefly relaxed his busy hands. "I...I didn't. I woke up here like this." He resumed his ministrations, mouth pursing to a little O as he kept plucking at his chest. 

Dean and Sam exchanged a quick glance. "Huh," Dean said. "Well, we'll look into it later. Right now, I think we need to play with our present some more. Sammy, you ready for some sweet Cas-ass? 'Cause I think he's hungry for a good fucking!"

"Fuck, yeah!" Sam moaned as Castiel gave his cock a good squeeze. "Here, help him up, Dean. I want him to ride me in that pretty outfit, watch his little dick bounce." Sam lay back while Dean helped Castiel sit astride Sam's hips. "Take the blindfold off, Dean. I wanna see him as I fuck him, wanna make his eyes roll. Want him to watch us."

Dean slipped the silky blindfold off, and Castiel blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the soft light. Sam smiled at him as Castiel's blue eyes focused on him. "There you are, little fuck-toy. Get on this dick and ride me!" Castiel moved to line his hole up with Sam's cock, Dean helping him balance as he rose up on his knees. Sam lined his dick up at Castiel's hole and bucked, making Castiel yelp as his hole was breached. "Come on, get on me!" Sam ordered sternly, and Castiel pushed his ass down, forcing Sam's cock into him. He groaned immediately at the intrusion, making Sam laugh, but he kept on slowly sinking down further and further, moaning the whole time.

"Enough!" said Dean impatiently. "Just take it, bitch!" He grabbed hold of Castiel's hips and pushed him the rest of the way down. Castiel cried out as Sam thrust up at the same time, seating himself fully inside of his rider. Castiel panted as he clutched at Sam's chest; Dean knew from personal experience that it took a good few minutes to adjust to Sam's girth and length. He also knew how damn good it felt once that adjustment happened. Dean grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him to distract him, plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth while Castiel began to move slowly up and down Sam's shaft. He reached down and took hold of Castiel's cage, hefting it in his hand.

"Please," Castiel asked, moving restlessly. "Please, can I get hard? Sam feels so good, you feel so good, please let me get hard, let me come?" He grimaced as Dean bounced the cage gently.

Sam ran his hands up and down Castiel's thighs, sliding them back to cup and squeeze his ass. "I don't think so, Cas. Slutty little ex-angels don't get to take their cock cages off. They just get to hang on and ride." He started fucking Castiel harder, wrapping his hands around Castiel's hips to anchor him against Sam's thrusts into his ass.

Castiel was bouncing on top of Sam now, his body jarring with every buck of Sam's hips, his limp cock flapping as the cage denied him his erection. Dean could see beads of pre-come seeping from the tip of his cock, shaking out from between the cage rings as he landed on Sam. The sight was really turning Dean on, especially with the glimpses of the green ribbon underneath the cage. He moved behind Cas, straddling Sam so he could press his chest against Castiel's back. The corset's lace edging scratched provocatively across his pecs, and he wrapped an arm around Castiel to hold him closer. "Oh, fuck Dean, my nipples..." Castiel moaned, arching his chest into Dean's hand. Dean promptly started playing with his nubs again; he knew they had to be sore by now, with all the handling they'd received. He slapped Castiel's pecs smartly, making him cry out as his head fell back against Dean's shoulder.

"He's one hot little fuck," Sam grunted, his face and chest now shiny with sweat. Dean loved how the sheen on his body brought all his muscle cuts into high relief; if Castiel wasn't being so damn enticing, Dean would go lick every single groove on Sam's body right now.

Dean could feel the solid thunk of Sam's hips smacking into Castiel's ass, and both the sound and reverberation made his cock fatten up again. He started rutting against the cleft of Castiel's ass as he wrapped one hand around his throat, holding him firmly in place. Castiel panted harshly, his whole body tense, uttering little grunts with every thrust Sam made.

"Dean--fuck him with me. I wanna feel your dick against mine inside him. C'mon, Dean, get inside him with me." Sam's breathing was loud and his muscles taut as he held onto Castiel, fucking into him as hard as he could in that position.

Dean growled with anticipation; the prospect of sharing Castiel's tight little hole with his ginormous brother's dick was enough to finish making him rock hard again. He pushed down on Castiel's back, making him lie on top of Sam, who promptly began kissing and biting his mouth. Sam's hands stayed on Castiel's ass, gripping and spreading the cheeks for Dean. Dean stopped to watch Sam's cock pumping in and out of Castiel's hole; that thick, dark red shaft that he knew so well sliding smoothly into the stretched-out ring of skin and muscle, shiny with lube and pre-come.

"Dude, was he already lubed?"

Sam laughed shortly. "Damn straight. Like sliding into butter. Come _on_ , Dean, he's so hot and tight, I'm gonna blow here soon. Wanna feel you!"

Dean started running the head of his cock across the top of Castiel's hole, prodding at the delicate, elastic skin until he began to nudge his way inside. Castiel moaned loudly, and Sam murmured to him as he kissed his neck and rubbed his ass. "Come on, baby, come on, you can do it. Let Dean in, he wants your hole, wants your ass. Wanna fuck you together, get inside your sweet fuckhole. Ooh, Jesus, that's good...shit! Come on, Dean, want you all the way in!"

Dean gritted his teeth to keep from coming just from pushing inside; Castiel felt so good already, but it was incredible to be inside him with Sam at the same time. There was no room, they were squeezed tight, Castiel's muscles pushing hard against the intrusion of two cocks. The full length of Dean's cock rubbed against Sam's with every stroke he made; their dick-on-dick friction magnified by being surrounded by the hot, slick walls of Castiel's hole. He wanted this to go on and on, it felt so fucking amazing, but he knew there was no way he could last.

"Fuck, Sammy, this is crazy--too hot, I'm not gonna-- _Fuck!_ Jesus, every time you push, I can-- Son of a bitch! Sammy, gotta--gonna--"

"Me too, Dean, I can feel your whole dick, feel the fucking _veins_ \--oh God, keep going.-- _Shit!_ Shit! Aw, _fuck!_ " Sam yelled as his pelvis lifted up, his face convulsed and red. Dean took about a second before he realized the intense heat flooding Castiel's ass and his cock was Sam's come, filling every molecule of space inside and leaking copiously out of Castiel's hole to run down Dean's balls.

That was his last thought before his own incredibly intense orgasm detonated. Dean's thoughts shattered from an explosion of pleasure that short-circuited his brain; it seemed to go on and on, finally ebbing to leave him draped over Castiel, sweaty and trembling.

Castiel was also trembling, his body shaking as he mewled. Dean realized words were mixed in the whining, a constant, soft plea for release. "Please, can't get hard...please, please, need to come...cage off, please take the cage off, hurts...balls hurt, need to come...oooooohhhh...."

Dean pushed himself up and saw Castiel humping against Sam, who was barely coming around from his orgasm himself. Castiel's buttocks flexed as he pushed himself fruitlessly against Sam's groin, seeking a friction he was unable to obtain. Dean slowly pulled out and Castiel yowled, pushing himself up from Sam's torso, back arched as he grabbed at his own sloppy hole.

"No...no...fuck me, fuckmefuckme...hurts, please, fuck me...need to come..." he whimpered, rocking back and forth, and Dean realized Sam's cock was still inside him. The rings of the cage clinked with Castiel's futile movement. Dean was transfixed by the sight of Sam's and his come oozing out in slow white drips, and he started scooping it up with two fingers and pushing it back into Castiel, who moaned and leaned forward, pushing his ass out in presentation.

Sam stirred and his limp dick slowly slid out of Castiel, provoking another wave of spunk to gush out. Dean kept trying to catch it all and push it back, his finger fucking making Castiel constantly push against his hand, panting and whimpering as he sought relief. Sam sat up and grabbed Castiel's head with one hand, kissing him hungrily. Castiel grabbed Sam's other hand and brought it to his crotch, trying to jerk himself with it, even with the cage still in place. 

"Oh, our little fucktoy wants something," Sam crooned. "What do you want, toy?" He pushed Castiel gently off his lap as he sat up, stopping to kiss Dean.

"Want to come, get hard, want it so bad...please...balls hurt, too full...can't get hard with the cage, with the ribbon, please...please let me?" Castiel's eyes were unfocused as he babbled, his head rolling between Sam and Dean, his voice pleading hoarsely.

Sam and Dean moved together, watching Castiel try to jerk his dick. Dean could see that the ribbon tied around his balls was keeping them separate as well; he would never be able to ejaculate with them restricted like that. Dean, feeling warm and relaxed and blissful after his orgasms, turned to Sam. "What do you think Sammy? Should we let him come?"

Sam drew Dean in next to him, relishing the heat and solidity of his body next to Sam's as they drifted on their post-orgasmic cloud. He contemplated Castiel, kneeling before them with one hand gripping his cock cage and the other fumbling with his be-ribboned balls. His hair was ridiculously messy with sweat, spit, and come, his lips were shiny pink and puffy. Two dark red pebbles swelled above the black lace of his corset, the crimson satin of which was now wrinkled, twisted, and stained. One garter had snapped at some point, and the stockings themselves were twisted with fingernail holes torn into them. All in all, he was a poster boy for debauchery.

"Still looks fuckin' hot," Dean murmured as he licked the shell of Sam's ear and nuzzled his jaw.

"Yeah, he sure does." Sam mused for a few minutes as he stroked Dean's arm. He turned to his brother, tilted his face and kissed him very gently. "Love you, Dean."

"Love you, Sammy." Dean relaxed against Sam's shoulder with a sigh.

"Please...do whatever you want...please, wanna come..." Castiel's voice was a whisper now.

"Crawl over here, Cas," Sam ordered. He'd figured out what he wanted, and he knew Dean would like it too.

Castiel obediently crawled over, his bare ass swaying. Sam maneuvered him to lie across their laps, ass up, his confined cock and balls dangling down between Sam's and Dean's legs. Sam motioned for Dean to hold Castiel's cheeks apart again, and Sam began fucking one long finger inside him. Castiel was a mess still, come and lube inside and smeared around his hole, and he immediately began moaning from Sam's ministrations. Sam slid in two fingers, then three, twisting them and pumping them gently but firmly. He probed until he hit Castiel's prostate, and then rubbed it and pressed on it. Judging by the rising volume of Castiel's cries, it was driving him nuts.

Dean chuckled. "You are the best kind of evil, little brother." He slipped out from under Castiel's body while Sam kept fingering him, returning with a small bowl. 

"Hm, nice idea," Sam said, winking at him. He pushed and rubbed at Castiel's sweet spot, who now keened a low, sustained ululation of need, his legs trembling. Dean slid the bowl underneath him, and Sam pushed him to kneel a little higher up, so that the head of his cock was above the bowl.

"Can't..." whimpered Castiel. "Can't, hurts, can't...need it, please, need...want to come, please, please let me..."

"Any moment now," said Sam, never ceasing his even, relentless finger-fucking and prostate rubbing. Dean watched avidly, his hand idly stroking his half-hard cock.

"Ah!" Sam said with satisfaction. Castiel's hole was spasming around his fingers, and Sam knew he'd achieved his goal.

"Dude!" Dean crowed. "It's working! Here it comes!"

And come it was, as Sam could see from peeking underneath Castiel. A stream of white fluid flowed from Castiel's caged dick, dripping into the little bowl beneath it. Castiel himself was crying softly in frustration. Sam knew that Castiel could feel the pressure in his balls decreasing, but without experiencing any actual release or pleasure in the process. The semen drained out, but all the pent-up need remained.

"Think he's done," Dean said, picking the bowl up to look at the contents. "Damn, he really needed this!" He swirled the little bowl's contents. "Wonder what this would be like in eggnog?"

"Yeah, he did. I didn't want to uncage him yet. After all, this is just Christmas Eve. Tomorrow, we can finish unwrapping him. And try the eggnog, too." Sam petted Castiel, pulling him into his lap. Castiel's teary blue eyes gazed at him with total trust, even as his mouth quivered slightly. "You know we'll take care of you, right?" He kissed Castiel's still-swollen lips. Castiel nodded and snuggled against him, closing his eyes.

"C'mon, let's tuck our little present in," said Dean, fishing a pillow off the nearby sofa and placing it on the tree skirt. Sam scootched over, still cradling a dozy Castiel, and put him down, his head on the pillow. Dean went back to the sofa for a fleece throw and spread it out over Castiel. They both kissed his forehead and then stood, arms intertwined while they looked at their sleeping toy.

"Get to unwrap him all the way tomorrow," Sam whispered. Dean shivered.

"It's gonna be so good," he replied. "Best present ever."

Together they chuckled, then turned to go to their bedroom, heads leaning together as they left the room.

A pair of dark eyes glittered in a corner of the room, surveying the tree and what lay beneath it. "Merry fucking Christmas, boys," said a gravely voice with a strong English accent. "Glad you enjoyed your present!" A swirl of red smoke and a wafting scent of sulfur, and the room was empty, save for Castiel sleeping under the tree.


End file.
